


Shattered

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Dungeon, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, F/M, M/M, The Valient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: This is a complete 8 chapter story that takes place during the Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords episodes of Doctor Who. An AU in which the Master finds Rose in the Alternate Universe and uses her to torture the Doctor and further the endless game they are playing with each other. Captain Jack and the Tenth Doctor are prisoners as the story opens. There is Doctor/Ten as well as Master/Rose included in the story. There is also lots of hurt, angst, smut, and the Master being his evil self.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2007 for the masterficathon with this prompt: "Master/Rose, as the Master tries to find more ways to torture the Doctor by getting into the alt!Universe and bringing back Rose (any hint of Doctor/Master would be lovely, too)."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and dungeons...

Rose couldn't believe how fast she had fallen for him. She hadn't looked at anyone, including Mickey, since leaving the Doctor on that beach in Norway, and now here she was, head over heels in love with some guy she had just met. There was something about him, something that reminded her of the Doctor. He seemed so charming all the time, but there was something lurking underneath. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The Master stared across the table at his latest project; young, blond and just so gosh-golly chav-tastic. Good grief. The psychic energy coming off of her just reeked of the other Time Lord; he could almost smell the Doctor on her. Tonight, he'd make his move tonight. And then he would claim his victory. How satisfying that would be.

As they walked together in the moonlight Rose looked up adoringly at him. Harry had asked her if she wanted to go back to his place and she'd agreed readily. This was it. This was what she'd been waiting for. She'd wasted so much time with the Doctor and now this was her chance at a real honest to God relationship. She was not going to mess this up.

They stopped in front of a normal looking telephone box. "I just have to make a quick call," Harry told her as she tried to move away. Rose had a quick flashback to another telephone box, a blue one. "Okay, I'll just wait over there." His eyes met hers, "No," he said quite seriously, "Come on. Come with me. There's plenty of room," and he pulled her along with him.

Her heart stopped. It was bigger on the inside.

"Oh my God, it's a TARDIS. You're a…a…Time Lord," she managed to stammer out.

He looked at her now with a coldness that hadn't been there before, "Yes," he replied.

For a moment she couldn't form thoughts or words. A Time Lord…but the Doctor had thought he was alone. Who was he? Her mind raced as she stammered out, "What…what are you…doing here? Why…why me?"

He moved menacingly closer to her until he was literally nose to nose with her, "The Doctor."

Rose shook her head furiously, "I don't understand."

The Master sneered, "No, you wouldn't would you. How could you, with your tiny little mind." Then he cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, "But maybe I can help you with that little problem." And with that he raised his hands towards her temple.

The force of the contact nearly knocked Rose to the floor. Though she knew the Doctor had a telepathic ability, he had never used it on her; but now this other Time Lord was tramping through her mind like it was his personal playground. Her memories, her thoughts, her feelings were being invaded, taken over, ravaged. And then rational thought became impossible and the blackness began to close in.

As the Master stood looking down at the Doctor's former companion lying helpless in his arms he allowed a satisfied grin to spread across his face. Yes, things were going according to plan so far. Then he picked her up none too gently and carried her from the Console Room.

Once she was safely deposited on the bed he sat down to continue with the rest of his plan. The Master touched his fingertips to her temple and reached out with his mind once again, probing the edges of her unconsciousness. Finding no resistance he began to wander through her memories, soaking in images of Rose and the Doctor. Then his destructive nature took over.

She stirred a little and started making little mewling noises as he disconnected the memory receptors in her frail little human brain. Each memory of the Doctor he erased was like a little battle won and he found himself chuckling a bit maniacally as he worked. When the last vestige of her travels with his enemy had been erased from her mind he carefully placed his identity in its place. When her eyes fluttered open minutes later her first word was expected, "Master."

"I can't believe he's got a dungeon on his TARDIS," Jack said for the tenth time since they'd been chained to the wall.

"Well, the Master's always been a bit of a sadist," the Doctor replied. "I guess his girl knew what he liked and grew it to suit him."

"Your TARDIS doesn't even have a working oven," Jack observed.

"It did before Rose burned it up. I should've known not to let her near the kitchen, especially since Jackie taught her to cook."

"Doctor, have you noticed that there're no guys with guns down here with us. I'm thinking this might be an opportune moment to escape."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he glanced towards Jack, "And do what, we're on his TARDIS. We could be anywhere in time and space. And do you really think that he's left his circuits unprotected from me. If he has half a brain cell left in that drum-addled mind he's blocked me from controlling any part of his ship. Best we wait until we get back to the Valiant and then try and make our move."

"What do you think he's doing anyway? I mean, he de-ages you and unchains me for the first time in months and then packs us both up and takes off. Is he going to dump us on some prehistoric planet and leave us to rot or what?"

"Jack," the Doctor was starting to look exasperated, "If I knew what the Master was going to do before he did it then we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we? Time Lord telepathy doesn't exactly work like that."

"Time Lord what?"

"Telepathy," said a familiar voice from the doorway. "Oh, and wouldn't it be fun if I gave you a bit of a demonstration."

"Master," the Doctor said menacingly.

"Oh, don't worry Doctor," the Master said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt freak boy right now. I have something much more fun planned."

"What's that?" Jack queried sarcastically as he rattled his chains a bit, "Going to blow up a planet?"

The Master shot a scathing look at him and replied slowly, "No, I think the Doctor's done quite enough of that for the both of us."

The Doctor chose to ignore Jack's confused look and instead addressed the Master, "Alright, come on. What matter was so pressing that you had to drag us off that nice cozy prison ship?"

"Well alright, I'll tell you. But you won't like it."

"I seldom do," replied the Doctor warily.

A sheepish look crossed the Master's face. "I've met someone. And I'm afraid, dear Doctor, that you may not be the number one person in my life anymore." The Master waived a hand absently as he continued. "I know last of the Time Lords and all that, but really, what do we have in common. And this girl, she's just so sweet and innocent, so devoted and loyal. I just know that we'll be together forever," he said melodramatically clasping his hands to his chest.

The Doctor was staring at him with wide, fear filled eyes, "No," he said quietly.

The Master went on, "You two may know her. She's young, about twenty, blond, about this high," he gestured to his shoulder.

"NO!" the Doctor roared, straining at the chains that bound him.

"You bastard," Jack yelled, "Not Rose. What have you done to Rose?"

The Master turned an incredulous look to him, "Done…I haven't done anything to Rose. She's here of her own accord." He looked back to the Doctor and winked at him conspiratorially, "You know how women are about Time Lords; always fancying themselves in love."

The Doctor had now gone completely still, "Let me see her," he murmured.

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, she's just getting settled into our room and…"

"LET ME SEE HER!"

"Oh, alright Mr. Rude and Not Ginger," the Master said with a true smile on his face now, "She's waiting just outside, I'll just go get her," and he bounded away to the door like a kid enjoying his favorite game.

"Come love, say hello to my friends, they want to meet you."

At the sight of her familiar face the Doctor felt his breath catch in his throat. "Rose…" he whispered reverently.

"Umm…Hello," she replied without a hint of recognition. "Is this a dungeon, Master?" she asked, turning back to him.

"Dungeon," he said, a bit confounded as he looked around the room. "Oh, well, yeah, I suppose it is. But don't worry your pretty little head about that," he said, reaching out to cup her face in his hand. "Trust me, these two are very bad men and they deserve to be chained up for the rest of their unnatural lives."

"Oh, ok…" she said nervously.

"Rose," the Doctor tried again, his voice a little bit stronger this time, "Don't you remember me…remember us," his voice breaking on the last word.

Rose turned towards him, a curious look on her face, "Should I? Have we met?"

Tears were blurring his vision now, "Rose, please...," he begged, though for what he wasn't entirely sure; some hint of memory, some glimpse of his Rose in her eyes.

"Rose, please," the Master parroted in a disgusted fashion, "Oh, please. No wonder you couldn't hold on to her. Good grief. You never even told her how you felt, did you? Never even bothered to show her. But if it had been me…," he let the thought trail off as he pulled Rose closer and lowered his mouth to hers.

It was a hard, punishing kiss and when he raised his head it wasn't Rose's eyes he met, but the Doctor's. "Oh, silly…it is me. And I won't be nearly as daft as you were."

"What have you done to her?" Jack queried with barely suppressed rage.

The Master shot a look of extreme annoyance towards Jack, "Blah, blah, blah…don't you ever shut up." A telepathic thought from the Time Lord to his TARDIS and a jolt of electricity shot through Jack leaving him limp and lifeless in his bonds.

"When he comes back to life you can explain Time Lord telepathy to him," the Master instructed the Doctor, who had not taken his eyes off Rose.

"I, meanwhile, am going to take this Bad Wolf to bed." Wide brown eyes swung towards the Master's.

"No!"

"Oh yes, Doctor…Oh yes." He flashed a grin towards his enemy as he gestured towards his prize, "Come dear," and she followed.

He was sobbing now, crying her name in the darkness, trying to will her to remember him from afar. But she wouldn't…not tonight. She was with her Master…and the Doctor's hope lay shattered in pieces on the dungeon floor.


	2. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame and visits...

Jack's breath and heartbeat returned suddenly and he was left gasping for air and totally disoriented. Coming back from the dead just never got any easier.

And then he remembered where he was, and how he had died this time.

"Doctor," he said into the darkness that seemed to have completely enveloped the dungeon.

There was no response, just silence. "Doctor, please say something. Tell me you're still there and that I'm not alone down here."

A sniff and a muffled sob come out of the darkness beyond. "Jack…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jack shook his head a bit, "What have you got to be sorry about, Doctor?"

Another sob reached his ears followed by a broken voice, "All of it, everything. I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess, and Martha. I'm sorry I ever met the two of you. If I had left you alone, then you would still be mortal."

"Doctor, I don't blame you for that."

"No?" the word was followed close by a harsh chuckle, "you should."

The bleakness in the Doctor's tone shook Jack a bit. He was used to the Time Lord being unbreakable. He was Jack's rock, the stone that he'd rebuilt Torchwood upon, rebuilt his life upon.

"Please don't do this, Doctor," Jack tried again, "Don't blame yourself for that bastard's actions."

"Jack," the Doctor replied sadly, "I have enough of my own sins to deal with; I don't need to blame myself for his."

"Doct…," Jack began again.

"Stop it," he was interrupted by the tired, beaten voice of his friend and mentor, "I can't, Jack. Not now. Just stop it."

And they fell into an uneasy silence.

The Master looked down at the girl in his arms. She was so pliant, so submissive, so…his. He'd seen to that in more ways than one tonight. He reached out to brush his fingers against her wrist where a purple bruise was already forming. His play had perhaps been a little too rough for her first outing with him, but she'd get used to it. Oh yes…he was already making plans.

Lucy would be angry, but she wouldn't say anything…she never did. She was too afraid of him. He knew that…and he liked it. But this, this was better, this was torture for the Doctor, and that was the important part.

She stirred beside him and opened her eyes. "Harry?" she questioned on a little sigh.

"No love, not Harry…not anymore. Say it, love…Use my name," he quietly demanded.

"Master," she responded tentatively.

"There's a good girl," he praised as he leaned down to kiss her swollen lips and brought her wrists together over her head.

The Doctor was jolted awake by loud music blaring through the dungeon. "What the hell is that," he exclaimed as he looked around and noticed that the Master's TARDIS had apparently decided it was morning, since it was light once again within their prison.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's a message," Jack responded cryptically from beside him.

The Doctor then took a moment to listen to the words of the loud song blaring through the dungeon.

I've been kissed by a Rose  
been kissed by a Rose on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My Power, my Pleasure, my Pain.

As the music stopped Jack just shook his head, "I think that was our morning wake up call."

"Lovely that was…just great. What does he think he's doing exactly?" the Doctor muttered.

Jack rolled his eyes in answer, "I think he would call it torture."

A long suffering sigh sounded from the man beside him, "yep," he responded tiredly.

"Doctor, what happened last night after I passed out?"

Silence…

"Doctor?" Jack probed again.

Again, there was no response. This did not bode well, Jack thought, before lapsing back into their self-imposed solitude.

A few hours later the door to the dungeon swung open. Expecting the Master, the Doctor was shocked when he looked up to see Rose enter. She was dressed as usual in jeans and a t-shirt, blond hair loose around her shoulders, but there was something missing. It was her eyes. The spark of life that had always so attracted him was gone.

"I brought you some food," she announced, setting down the tray she carried on the stark metal floor.

"That's great, thanks," Jack said staring hard at her. He too, seemed to sense the wrongness in her. "One small problem though," he shook the chains that bound his hands above his head.

"Yeah, the Master says the TARDIS will fix that when I leave so you'll be able to manage," she answered calmly.

The Doctor's vision was starting to blur again as he watched her, but he willed himself to focus on what was important…making some sort of contact.

"Rose," he began, "How's your mother? Last I checked in she was expecting a little one."

Rose looked at him then and for the first time fully met his eyes. There was a shocked expression on her beautiful face and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

"Mum? She's fine. Had the baby three months ago. How do you know my mum?" She asked warily as she approached him.

His mind raced. But he wasn't thinking clearly. "I…I…," he willed himself to answer, "Pete. I met her through Pete." Ok…well, that'd do.

She was standing in front of him now, a strange expression on her face. Slowly she raised her hand and brushed a brown hair from his forehead. He felt his hearts melt.

Then he saw it, dark and purple against her fair skin. He'd hurt her…The bastard had hurt her. And oh, how he would pay.

"Rose, darling," the Master's voice boomed through the dungeon on his TARDIS intercom, "Can you come on up to the Console Room for a moment. I need you."

Quickly she backed away from the Doctor and lowered her hand. "Be right there," she replied. As he watched her walk away he tried to inspect her for other injuries that his old nemesis may have caused, but none were visible…no, they wouldn't be. The Master would hurt her, use her and then throw her away just like so many others…just like Lucy.

Over the last few months he had watched the Master's wife draw more into herself, her suffering becoming more and more visible to the outside world. But he had never thought about what kind of pain Lucy was actually enduring. Now scenarios were playing through his head, showing him every kind of sexual torture that could be enacted on his precious former companion.

He closed his eyes against the onslaught, but the visions didn't go away.

Suddenly, without warning the chains fell away from his wrists and he dropped to the floor.

"Ugh…," Jack grunted at the impact, "Guess that's what she meant by the TARDIS fixing it so we could eat."

As Jack made his way to the food the Doctor struggled into a sitting position, clasping his knees to his chest and burying his face against them. He was definitely not hungry.

Rose walked into the Console Room and stopped as she noticed the immaculately dressed Time Lord standing before her. The look in his eyes was decidedly not a loving one.

"What were you doing in the dungeon?" he demanded.

"Umm…Nothing…Really…I was just…taking them food," she stammered uneasily.

He came towards her menacingly, "I told you that the TARDIS would take care of that."

She backed up a step, "I know, but…I just thought…maybe I could help."

"Help? You want to help?" He sneered at her, "Oh yes, that's right, the little do-gooder. I forgot. Always saving the world, playing counselor, absorbing the time vortex."

"What?" she asked confusedly as she took another step back.

He reached out and grabbed her arm in a hard grip, "It stops now. Do you hear me?"

"Yes…Yes…Let go, you're hurting me."

Abruptly he let go of her and took a step back. The drums were pounding now, demanding satisfaction, violence. He fought for control, pushed them back and then opened his eyes to look at her.

"Rose," he began in a calmer voice, "I don't want you going in there without me. Those men are dangerous. It's for your own protection."

Rose looked into his eyes and believed him, though she didn't know why, she just felt that she should. But she was curious and she hadn't yet learned her place in the Master's world.

"Who is he then, this Doctor?" she asked innocently, "Why've you got him locked up down there?" Before he could think of a suitable lie to tell her she continued, "He looks a bit familiar. I think I may know him from somewhere."

His control frayed a bit…then snapped. The drumbeat sounded loud in his ears. Grabbing her roughly by the arm he dragged her down the hall, threw her into his room and locked the door.

Then he made his way down to the dungeon to answer the call to war.


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurts & hope...

"Get up," the Master ordered the pinstripe clad figure before him. The Doctor merely raised his head from his knees and stared defiantly at him. "I said," the Master leaned down to the level of the man sitting on the floor, "GET UP!" And with that he grabbed his lapels and hauled the other Time Lord to his feet.

Jack lay dead in the corner of the room. A laser wound in his chest. The TARDIS, carefully attuned to her Master's needs and wants, had already sent the chains snaking down around his wrists and ankles, effectively keeping him away from the confrontation before him.

"How does it feel, Doctor," the Master questioned with a sneer, "to know that she's mine now; that you'll never get the chance to touch her, to taste her, to bed her. Tell me, how does it feel?"

The Doctor was careful to show no outward signs of distress. Instead, he stared calmly into the Master's eyes and spoke softly, "She's not yours. She'll never be yours. You may be able to control her mind, her body…but you can't control her heart. She doesn't love you."

"Love?" the Master let out a brief hysterical laugh, "What's love got to do with it." Then he cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, "Oh, I know…I'll be Ike and you be Tina." A fist landed hard in the Doctor's gut and he doubled over in pain as the Master released his hold.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jack cried from the corner, straining against his chains.

"Ooh, back from the dead are we?" the Master said, bouncing towards him happily. "Goody, now how would you like to die this time?"

"Master," the Doctor said, rising slowly to his feet, "Leave him alone, it's me you want. So come on…Have at it."

The Master raised his laser screwdriver and pointed it directly at the other Time Lord.

"Kneel," he ordered.

The Doctor stood silent and defiant before him.

"I said KNEEL!" He yelled and followed with a laser blast that hit the Doctor's right leg.

He crumpled to his knees.

"Good boy," the Master said approvingly as he approached him.

"You hurt her," the Doctor ground out through clenched teeth.

A brief pout covered the Master's face, "Oh, poor Rose." Then he smiled menacingly, "Of course I hurt her…And she loved it." He was standing before him now, his hand curled cruelly around the Doctor's throat. "Would you like to hear how she cried out my name as she came beneath me? No. Perhaps you'd like to hear how tight she was as I slid inside her. I know. Maybe you'd like to hear what I have planned for her tonight."

"You…evil…bastard," Jack spat out in horror.

The Master swung around to face him, "Oh, don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Captain. I've been inside Miss Tyler's mind. I know how you made the Doctor's acquaintance all those years ago. You'd jump at the chance to bed Rose Tyler…Doctor or not."

"And you," the Master said as he swung back around to look the Doctor in the eyes again, "you…sanctimonious hypocrite." His hand curled a bit tighter around the Doctor's throat and he tangled the fingers of his other hand in the Doctor's hair, forcing his head back. "I wonder just who it is that you're more jealous of." His grin grew wider as he looked down at the kneeling man before him, "Is it really Rose that you're lusting after…or is it me."

With a groan of frustration the Doctor wrenched himself away from the Master and sent him sprawling to the floor. Before the Doctor could get to his feet however, the Master was up again, a wild, drum-crazed look in his eyes. He twisted the setting on his screwdriver, pointed and fired. And the Doctor saw nothing but blackness.

The Master wandered around the TARDIS for a bit afterwards, trying to calm the drums and plan his next move. He made his way to his fully stocked bar and fixed himself a very strong drink, then issued specific instructions to his TARDIS regarding the prisoners care and maintenance, before making his way back to the bedroom.

When the Master opened the door he found her sleeping peacefully, blond hair fanned around her on the pillow. He made his way to the bed and sat down, careful not to wake her. Then he raised his hands once again to touch the sides of her face. His mind made contact. He encountered no resistance, no walls to climb or gates to pass through, but there was something else. A presence…he could sense something different within the depths of her mind.

And then he felt him…He was here. The Doctor. It seemed that Rose's brief encounter with the Doctor down in the dungeon had left a lasting impression on her, had stirred something within her. Not precisely a memory, but thoughts, imaginings…longings. And now he would destroy them. The drums seemed to urge him on as he worked and like broken bits of pottery her thoughts shattered against his onslaught. As he ravaged her mind he felt her move and shift beneath him. She began to struggle and cry out as a flash of red shot through his vision…Pain. He was causing her pain. Instinctively he pulled back on the link, breaking the connection with her thoughts.

She whimpered a bit and began shake feverishly as he leaned back and stared down into her starkly pale face. He took in her shivering form, her sweat-dampened hair, and her tightly closed eyes. What had he done? How much had he destroyed? He wasn't sure. But he was certain that another trip into her tortured mind right now would not be a good idea. He didn't want Rose incapacitated in any way, he wanted her warm and pliable and ready to use against the Doctor. He reached out and brushed a wet, blond strand back from her face then buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he murmured…and could hardly believe he'd said it. When was the last time he'd uttered those words. Lucy? No, he'd never said that to Lucy. His thoughts tumbled back through the vortex of time and when he lighted upon his answer he let out an ironic chuckle. The Doctor. He shook his head sadly and rose from the bed to strip off his suit.

Rose's eyes fluttered open briefly as the Master slid into bed beside her and pulled her into his embrace. He began to murmur soothing sounds into her ear in an attempt to quiet her fears, ease her thoughts, and somehow mend his broken Rose.

"Doctor…Wake Up…Doctor," Jack's voice was growing ever more frantic as he continued to receive no response. He had bandaged his friend's leg with a strip from his own torn shirt. The wound hadn't seemed too bad, but it had been bleeding profusely. Jack had been checking the Doctor's heartbeats and breathing every few minutes for the last few hours and everything seemed normal…the Doctor was simply unconscious. Jack knew the Doctor couldn't actually die, but call him sentimental, he happened to like this new regeneration, tall, thin, and cheeky as hell. And he wanted a bit more time to get to know him before he became a whole new person.

And so he sat by the Doctor's side, watching and waiting for some change in him, some glimmer of life that would mean that everything would be ok, that together they would find a way to get through this. He glanced toward the corner where the chains that had bound him lay forgotten on the floor. They had dropped away the moment the Master had exited the chamber, allowing Jack to scramble towards the fallen Doctor. He wondered just how connected the TARDIS was to the Master's thoughts. Was she her own being…capable of compassion, or was she simply obeying orders issued to her by her Time Lord? Jack didn't know enough about Gallifrey and the mysterious TARDIS machines to answer his question, but he imagined that the Doctor could.

He did know that they had to escape…and soon. And they had to take Rose with them. And how they were going to pull that off he had absolutely no idea.

"Help us," Jack mumbled to the room at large. "I don't know if you can hear me, or understand me. And maybe I'm just going a little crazy locked up down here, but we really could use your help. So if you can feel…or think for yourself…or even just open doors…Yeah, well, you get the point," he finished lamely.

"Who're you talking to?"

Jack's head swiveled around to face the Doctor, who was now sitting up and giving him a very odd look.

"I…I…," Jack stuttered, "You're awake," he at last managed.

"Quite right," the Doctor answered calmly. "Just a little cranial infarction, nothing to worry about," he said, waiving his hand dismissively as if he hadn't just been laying on the floor unconscious for Rassilon knew how long. "Now, who were you talking to?"

Jack looked at him sheepishly, "Um…the TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "The TARDIS, the Master's TARDIS?"

Jack looked slightly affronted, "No, your TARDIS that's a billion miles away and in a parallel universe. Yes, the Master's TARDIS."

"Did she talk to you?" the Doctor asked quite unexpectedly.

Jack shook his head hopelessly, "What?" he said in exasperation.

"Did…she…talk…to…you?" the Doctor asked again as if he were talking to a very small child.

"I don't believe this. I've just spent hours with you lying bleeding and unconscious on the floor and now you're sitting there making fun of me."

"Jack," the Doctor gave him a serious look and softened his voice a bit, "I'm not making fun of you. Did she talk to you?" he asked one final time.

Jack shook his head again, "No, I don't think so…Can she?"

"Yes, of course. Well, sort of. Well, not really, not to humans. But you're not technically a…well, and I thought maybe…but never mind. Really, doesn't matter."

Jack stared at him for a moment. "Um…ok. Can she talk to you?" he tried again.

"Yes, of course. Well, sort of…"

"DOCTOR!," Jack yelled in frustration.

A slight movement of his leg reminded the Doctor that he had been injured earlier in his confrontation with the Master. He looked down at the bloodied bandage and then back up at Jack. "Did you do this?" he asked him, pointing to the bandage tied around his calf.

"Yeah, I did."

"But weren't you chained up in the corner?"

"Yeah, I was."

"But you're not now," the Doctor stated obviously.

"No, I'm not," Jack agreed.

"Why?"

"Because she let me go," Jack said, giving voice to the conclusion he had reached.

With that a knowing look passed between the two men and with it the beginning of a plan…and just perhaps a small glimmer of hope.


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication & plans...

Rose awoke with a start, a nightmare fading from her consciousness. Her head hurt terribly and she was a bit disoriented. She glanced at the man asleep next to her. The Master, she remembered, and a wave of relief swept over her. She knew where she was, she was on his ship, his TARDIS, and they were traveling through time and space. Yes, things were coming back to her now. She remembered meeting him in the café and walking in the moonlight, and stepping into the phone box. But then…things went a bit fuzzy. She knew she was with him for a reason. She was attracted to him and had spent last night in his bed. But she couldn't help thinking that there was something else, some other reason for her presence here.

She closed her eyes against a rush of nausea. Why did she feel like this? She couldn't remember. She'd made him angry, she knew that…but she couldn't remember why. But he hadn't hurt her; had he? No, she'd fallen asleep.

Carefully, she untangled herself from the circle of his arms and rose from the bed. Once in the bathroom she leaned over the sink and splashed cool water on her face. When she looked up, her reflection in the mirror stared back at her. She looked…hollow. Something was missing.

The Master woke from a restless sleep, realizing that his arms were empty he called out to the darkness, "Rose."

There was no response, but a light shone from the adjoining bathroom and he padded softly to the door. She was standing there, back turned, oblivious to his presence. He stared at her for a moment, wondering at his earlier reaction to her. Was he losing sight of his objective? Had the drums finally driven him mad? Or was he developing some kind of misplaced…feeling…for the Doctor's former companion? It was the latter that he found the most horrifying. Yes, there was something about Rose Tyler and he sensed that the Doctor had known it too. She wasn't just young, beautiful and smart; there was strength in her, a will to live, to fight. Oh yes, Rose Tyler was special.

Lucy was weak, had always been weak. That was why he had chosen her. Her mind was easy to control…so easy. But not Rose. Even now he could feel it as he watched her; he could sense that he hadn't yet won. And that's what it was really all about wasn't it…the game…winning…beating the Doctor. Oh, but she was so intriguing, this Rose of his. And he couldn't quite squash the need to cherish her.

At last Rose seemed to sense his presence behind her.

"What's wrong?" he asked warily, an uneasy look on his face.

"Just a headache, I'm fine. Really, don't worry."

Headache…

He closed the space between them, "Where does it hurt?"

She pointed to her forehead, "Here."

His lips brushed her forehead.

"And here," she pointed to her right temple.

His lips traced a path down to the spot she had indicated, just above her ear, and lingered.

"And here," she laid a hand on her stomach.

He dropped to his knees before her and opened his mouth on the soft, bare skin.

"Master," she said his name on a sigh, while she clutched at his shoulders. She could feel the nausea and the pain fading away and in its place was a strange emptiness.

"Come back to bed," he said quietly looking up at her.

She shook her head slightly, as if to clear it. Then looked down into his eyes, "What did you do to me?" she asked softly.

He pulled away and came to his feet abruptly, "What?"

She shook her head again, "Nothing," she said blankly.

"What did you say?" he hissed quietly.

Rose reached out a hand and placed it on his chest, a confused look upon her face, "Nothing," she repeated.

He stared at her with an intensity that would've cowered most humans, but Rose simply leaned towards him and touched her lips to his. "Take me to bed," she said softly.

And he did.

The only indication that it was morning was the flickering on of the overhead lights in the dungeon. No music, no message, no taunts and jeers from the Master. This worried the Doctor. He had a sense that something was wrong upstairs. Something had happened to interrupt the Master's game…and where Rose was concerned, that was not good.

"How's your leg?" Jack asked with a look of concern upon his face.

"Oh, its fine, fine," the Doctor assured him, "be right as rain in a few days."

"Yeah," Jack agreed as he checked under the bandage to see for himself, "If he doesn't shoot you again," he added morosely.

"Yes, there is always that."

"Doctor?" Jack prompted.

"Hmmm?" he responded absently, his thoughts still with Rose and the Master.

"The TARDIS, how do we communicate with her?" Jack asked.

"Well, they usually communicate telepathically. But they have an auditory circuit and they are quite capable of understanding and translating every language in the solar system, so I don't think we should have a problem."

"So we just…," Jack began.

"We just talk to her. And we try and convince her to help us."

Jack nodded and prepared himself to have a very long and very serious discussion with a machine.

"And Jack," the Doctor added as an afterthought, "No flirting."

She was making him dinner. The Master shook his head as he entered the dining room and found the table laden with dishes, cutlery and candles. This was new and different. Lucy had never cooked for him. Though from the smells issuing forth from the TARDIS kitchen he wasn't sure if he was happy about this or not.

Rose appeared carrying a tray of something that looked a little bit like chicken. He sneered at the plate she placed before him as she flopped happily into the seat opposite and set to work on her meal. "I know you don't do domestic, but I just thought this would be romantic."

Romantic…He didn't do romantic either. But wait…, "I never said I didn't do domestic."

She gave him an odd look, "You didn't? Well, I've heard it somewhere."

He'd bet she had…from another Time Lord no doubt.

This was maddening…almost as maddening as the drums. Why couldn't he rid her mind of the Doctor? He would have to try again. But not now…not until he was sure she was recovered from the last time. He didn't want to hurt her like that again…though he couldn't say exactly why. He picked up his fork and poked idly at the chicken.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rose prompted innocently.

He looked up at her and met her eyes. "Oh yes," he said roughly. He raised his hand towards her and beckoned, "Come here."

As she settled herself in his lap he began to devour her, moving aside bits of clothing as his tongue tasted flesh and his teeth scraped tender skin. His fingers bruised and his nails scraped red trails down her back while he left little bite marks along her collarbone. The Master was taking great care to mark her as his own…

It had been three days since the two prisoners had seen their captor. The music had begun again, and strange as it seemed, this made the Doctor feel a bit better. Of course, every song had the word "Rose" strategically placed in the lyrics, but they seemed to not be direct messages from the Master.

He and Jack each took turns talking to the TARDIS, both in their thoughts and out loud. But they were making very little progress. Jack, who had scoffed at the Doctor's mention of flirting days ago, had begun to try various chat-up lines in the hopes of eliciting a response. None had yet to work. It seemed that the TARDIS was just as stubborn and hard to predict as her Master.

Their only breakthrough so far had come after the Doctor had been describing the glories of bananas to Jack in a moment of idle conversation. Later that day their lunch tray had appeared on the cold metal floor bearing two perfectly beautiful bananas. The Doctor had been ecstatic, not just because he loved bananas and had been craving them for months, but also because this was their first real indication that the TARDIS was listening to them.

Now, as Jack sat tearing a new strip from his shirt to tie around the Doctor's fast-healing wound, he thought back over the last few days.

"Doctor," he began, "I think I may have figured out something."

"Hmm…" the Doctor responded distractedly.

"I think it's you."

"What?" the Doctor looked at him in confusion. "What's me?"

"I think that the TARDIS likes you," Jack said with a grin. "I mean, maybe she's drawn to you because you're a Time Lord and you're both from Gallifrey. Maybe because there're only two of you left, and only two TARDIS's in existence, maybe she's trying to protect you," Jack reasoned.

The Doctor sat in thoughtful silence for a moment then flashed him a wide grin, "Jack, you're brilliant." Then he rose from his place on the floor and sprang into action. He had a plan.


	5. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings & singing...

Jack was singing again...loudly.

With an ironclad fist I wake up and

French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps

Its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
What you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

I want to lay you down on a bed of Roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the holy ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of Roses

"Jack, will you please stop singing along with the torture music?" the Doctor asked in an exasperated tone.  
"Oh, come on Doc, its Bon Jovi. How can you not like Bon Jovi?"

The Doctor shot him an annoyed look. "Jack, if you'd take a moment to listen to the words of that song, you'd realize that it hits just a little bit too close to our present situation to be enjoyable."

"Oh," Jack said simply, "Point taken."

The Doctor had spent the night prowling the dungeon and conversing with the TARDIS. So far he'd manage to sweet talk her out of paper, pen and, wonder of wonders, a sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was back in business. And Jack couldn't believe that the Doctor was actually having more luck with flirting than he was.

"So what are you doing?" he asked the Doctor curiously as he watched him scribble furiously in a complex combination of circles and lines.

"I'm trying to determine where we are in relation to the TARDIS's Console Room and what would be the quickest way of getting there."

"Ok, can't we just blow the door open and make a run for it."

"Well, we could, but then we'd probably end up dead…So I don't really fancy that idea. I was thinking that we could go out through there," he said pointing an area of the ceiling close to the far wall. "Then make our way through the ventilation shafts."

"We'll have to get Rose," Jack stated obviously, just in case the Doctor had forgotten.

The Doctor was silent a moment, then pointed with his pen towards the makeshift map he'd drawn at the top of the page. "His bedroom is here," he said quietly, "I think that's where we'll find her."

He was watching her sleep…again. It seemed to be something he never tired of, she was so beautiful when she was sleeping…in his bed…in the aftermath of some rather extraordinary sex. Rassilon, he had enjoyed these last few days. He hadn't had this much fun since, well, since he'd taken over earth.

He ran a hand over her bare back and watched her stretch like a sleeping cat under his touch…No, not a cat…a wolf…a bad wolf.

He shook his head briefly. Rose remembered more and more everyday. Oh, she didn't realize it, but the Master did. The memories that he'd thought he had silenced were bubbling to the surface. And very soon, he'd have to do something about that.

His attention focused on a red mark on her shoulder. The Master touched his lips lightly to the spot, and then ran his tongue over the raised welt. He'd done this. He'd…hurt…her. And oh, wouldn't the Doctor just be livid at the sight. Of course, the Master had done much more than that. And every time she cried his name in ecstasy he felt as if he'd won another victory.

Now, as she stirred beneath him, he shifted his attention to other parts of her body, urging her to open her eyes, to acknowledge him as her lover, to need him to take her. All of this he accomplished in short order and soon she was wrapping her legs tightly around his middle and begging him for release. But this time it wasn't his name that slipped from her lips as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the waves of climax…it was his enemy's.

"Doctor," she uttered the word unknowingly.

He stilled abruptly. No…it couldn't be.

"Open your eyes," he ordered above her.

"Please, don't stop," she begged him raggedly.

He grasped her shoulders and gave her a little shake, "Rose, open your eyes. Look at me."

She did as he asked.

"Who am I?" he asked, searching her eyes for any hint of memory, of awareness.

She looked confused but replied almost automatically, "Master."

"Yes," he answered sadly as he moved away from her, "Yes…It's time, Rose."

"Time for what?" she asked innocently moving to kneel on the bed behind him.

He shook his head, refusing to answer. She moved to brush a soft hand against his shoulder and he shrunk away. "No," he hissed at her. "Leave me," he managed the order through clenched teeth.

As she picked up her clothes and made her way to the shower, she glanced back at the lonely figure sitting on the edge of the bed and thought how sad he looked…how alone, the Last of the Time Lords…no, that wasn't right…there was another…wasn't there?

Rose stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over her head and shoulders. He'd ordered her to leave him alone…why? She hadn't really been allowed out of his sight since she stepped on board the TARDIS. She wondered now at the reason. Why was he so obsessed with keeping her close? She closed her eyes for a moment as the water washed over her and in her mind's eye she saw a vision of a man…tall, slim, with large brown eyes. He was dressed in a brown, pin-striped suit and trainers. And he was calling her…

She stepped close to the wall of the shower, placed her hand on the wall, then her cheek. An image flashed before her of a white wall, tears, loss…the man in the suit, she could feel him.

She could feel him!

"Doctor," this time the name came consciously to her lips. He was with her.

The Doctor stood close to the wall of the dungeon, palm and cheek touching the cold metal. Jack watched him silently. He assumed that the Time Lord was conversing with the TARDIS telepathically. The Doctor appeared almost as if he was in a trance his eyes were closed and he was standing perfectly still.

Suddenly his eyes opened. Still pressed tight against the wall, Jack watched as the Doctor's lips parted and a name escaped, "Rose."

"Doctor, what is it?" Jack was on his feet now.

The Time Lord closed his eyes once more, but only for a moment. The spell seemed to be broken. He lifted his hand from the wall and turned toward Jack.

"I saw her," the Doctor said quietly, "I felt her."

Jack stared at him with disbelief, "What? You mean Rose? You saw Rose?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked warily.

"She seemed…sad. And no, I don't think she's alright. She still doesn't remember…Just bits…pieces of memories. But…Soon. I told her it would be soon."

"Did she understand you?"

The Doctor shrugged sadly, "I don't know."

"Soon." The word echoed through Rose's mind as she finished her shower, dried her hair and dressed. She stood before the mirror and examined her reflection again. The sense that something was missing swept over her, stronger than before. She felt wrong…hollow…empty. He had done something to her, she was certain. The Master had removed something vital, something that made her who she was. Now with that important ingredient gone, she was only a shell of the Rose Tyler that should be. The image of the tall, slim man in the pinstripe suit swam before her again. Was it him? Was he what was missing?

She stepped out into the bedroom to find the Master dressed once again in his immaculate Armani suit. He looked like perfection.

"Come here, Rose," he commanded. And like a puppet she obeyed without question.

When she stood before him he looked down at her, a sad look on his handsome face, "This is not something I wanted to do again, Rose. But it must be done. I'll try not to hurt you."

As he raised his hands towards her she experienced a flash of pure fear and a very strong memory. He'd done this to her before…more than once. Taken her memories, changed her thoughts, ravaged her mind.

"NO!" she screamed in panic, her only thought that she could not let him do this to her again. In desperation to escape she brought her knee up sharply and it made contact with his groin.

"Aurgh…," he staggered back from her and doubled over in pain.

And she ran.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape & memories...

"Rose, stop!" he was screaming at her.

But on she ran. Somehow, in her tortured mind she now understood that escape was necessary for her sanity. Where she was headed she didn't know. She wound down countless hallways and down flights of stairs, further into the belly of the TARDIS, and all the time she could hear the Master getting closer.

At last she found herself in front of a door. It looked familiar, though she didn't know why. Without thought she reached out and pressed the button that would allow her access within.

The Doctor and Jack abruptly came to their feet.

"Rose!" the both shouted in unison.

"ROSE!" came the enraged shout from the Master. Rose could see him rounding the corner and fast approaching the dungeon door.

Suddenly the door slid shut behind her and the Doctor's sonic screwdriver deadlocked it tight.

The Doctor turned towards her and she nearly fell into his arms in relief. "Rose, what happened? What's going on?" he questioned urgently.

"ROSE!" The Master had reached the dungeon door and was not pleased to find that it was locked to him. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" Receiving no response he began pounding on the door in a rhythm that very much resembled the drumbeats.

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes, "Listen to me, Rose. There's not much time, but I need to know…do you remember?"

Rose shook her head briefly, "No…but…you're the Doctor."

"Ok…well, that's a start."

"Doctor, I think we better get out of here," Jack said helpfully.

"Yes," he said finally tearing himself away from Rose's eyes, "Definitely…Quite Right."

He quickly made his way over to the ceiling panel that he had shown Jack earlier. Bringing his sonic screwdriver up over his head he managed to pop it open. "Jack, you go first."

Jack pulled himself up through the opening then reached down to help Rose through. The Doctor went last and stopped to sonic the panel shut behind them.

"Where to now, Doc?" Jack asked curiously.

"This way," he directed as he ran down the internal air vent.

He pulled down a ladder at the end of the corridor and they began to climb.

After only a short distance the Doctor was sonicing open another hatch and they emerged into the Console Room.

"Well, that was closer than I thought," Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, worked it out with the Tardis earlier," the Doctor explained cryptically.

He ran to the TARDIS controls and started frantically pressing buttons and working on setting the coordinates.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Earth…Parallel Universe. I'm taking you home," the Doctor replied.

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "Doctor, we need to get back to the Valiant. Earth isn't safe. We've got to get back, stop the Toclafane and rescue Martha."

The Doctor shook his head frantically, "I know Jack…but Rose. We have to deal with Rose first."

"Deal with Rose! Excuse me, but I am in the room you know. I may not remember much but I'm not completely helpless, you know. And I'm not leaving," Rose announced angrily.

"What do you mean you're not leaving," the Doctor nearly yelled at her, "You've been kidnapped, had your memory erased and have spent the last week being molested by a psychopath. How could you possibly not want to leave?"

Rose stepped toe to toe with the frantic looking Time Lord, "Well, thanks for the run down for starters because I had no idea that I'd been kidnapped or that he was a psychopath…and it hasn't all been bad, you know. It's actually been a rather nice few days. He's very attentive."

"You wouldn't be saying this if you were in your right mind," the Doctor reasoned.

"No…probably not, but since I'm not in my right mind, then I guess I'll just go ahead and say what I like. You're not taking me home. I'm a part of whatever is going on here. Apparently a very big part as the Master's taken the time to kidnap me, mess with my mind and…molest me. So I'm going to be a part of getting us out of it. Alright?"

"Alright," the Doctor answered reluctantly.

"Okay," Jack interrupted, "Now that's settled, what are we going to do about the Master?"

The Doctor went to a cupboard and pulled out what appeared to be a First Aid kit. Opening it up, he took out a small vial and a hypodermic needle.

"What's that," Jack asked.

"This is a tranquilizer. Should knock him out for a few hours if we deliver the full dose. The hard part is figuring out how to get close enough to inject him," he explained as he filled the hypodermic needle with the clear fluid.

"Right, how about I knock him out and you drug him," Jack offered practically.

The Doctor shot him an annoyed look, "That's a bit too Torchwood for me."

"Still a good idea though," Jack responded dryly.

"No."

"But he shot you," Jack insisted.

"Still, that doesn't mean we stoop to his level."

Jack gave him a hard look, "He hurt Rose."

"Ah, yes, well…now there you have a point," the Doctor conceded.

Rose watched the exchange with growing trepidation. These were her protectors. Good grief. No way she was going anywhere. It looked like these two were going to need all the help they could get.

Before either man could react, she had plucked the needle out of the Doctor's hand and set off toward the doorway.

"Rose, no!" The Doctor yelled after her.

At that moment the Master entered the room. He seemed calm enough on the outside, but rage was blazing in his eyes.

Rose stopped in her tracks.

"How did you get out of there?" the Master hissed at the Doctor.

The Doctor chose to ignore him for the moment, "Rose, get back here."

The Master's attention shifted as well, "Rose, get away from them…I told you they were dangerous."

Fingering the hypodermic behind her back, she took a small step towards him, "They told me you were dangerous. That you'd kidnapped me…hurt me."

"They lied," he stated simply, "How could I do that to you, my love? You're too precious by far. I frightened you. I'm sorry. I'll not do it again. Now come here, Rose. Come away from them."

Jack and the Doctor exchanged worried glances. Would she fall for this act in her fragile state?

She moved towards the Master timidly now, every step watched by all eyes in room.

When she reached him the Master's hands settled on her waist possessively and he grinned broadly at the Doctor. "You see…I win again. Oh, and don't bother trying to fly this thing, the isomorphic controls are on," he said smugly.

"Well," the Doctor began as he secured his glasses then turned to stare hard at the Console screen. "I'd say that may have previously been the case, but I think your TARDIS has had a change of heart."

"What? That's impossible."

"Um…No, it's not."

The Master loosened his hold on Rose and raised his laser screwdriver towards the other Time Lord. "Don't you dare," he commanded.

"Or what," the Doctor challenged as he began to press buttons and pull levers that would set the TARDIS into motion, "You going to shoot me again?"

"Maybe," the Master replied coldly. "Maybe this time I'll aim for your hearts, maybe I can find a setting that will make it impossible for you to regenerate. Maybe I'll make sure that I really am the last of the Time Lords."

"Maybe…But I really don't think you have enough time to do all of that."

"Why not?" the Master sneered.

"Rose," the Doctor met her eyes for a moment, "Why don't you tell him why not?"

She turned towards the Master and his hard gaze swept down to meet hers. "Rose?" he questioned. She brought the fingers of her free hand up and laid them lightly over his lips to silence him, and then she plunged the needle home.

A soft gasp escaped through her fingers and he fixed her with a look of betrayal before crumpling to the ground.

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched into motion sending them all sprawling to the floor.

Rose landed awkwardly on top of the Master's prone body and she found herself clinging to him for support as the ship hurtled through the vortex.

Upon landing the Doctor and Jack scrambled quickly to their feet. The Doctor moved to verify with the TARDIS exactly where and when they had landed while Jack's gaze scanned the Console Room to see how Rose and the Master had weathered the trip.

When his eyes found Rose she was huddled over the Master's unconscious form, her hand lightly stroking his cheek. Heedless of Jack's gaze she bent down and brushed a kiss to the Master's lips.

"Rose," Jack said finally interrupting the disquieting scene before him.

She looked up at him, eyes red and tears running down her beautiful face. "Jack," she replied sadly.

"You know me?" he asked as he made his way towards her.

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "A little…I think…we danced once."

Jack smiled sadly, "Yeah, we did. A long time ago," And with that he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

The Doctor had witnessed all of this in silence and now made his way towards the Master. Kneeling down he checked the other Time Lord's vitals and made certain that he would remain unconscious for a considerable period of time. Once he was assured that all was as it should be he rose to address the others.

"Alright you two, we're on the Valiant back in the present. Without the Master we shouldn't be in too much trouble, but there are still the Toclafane to worry about."

Jack nodded in response; Rose merely looked confused. "We've landed right next to my TARDIS, so the plan is to slip over there and destroy the Paradox Machine. Now that should take care of our little Toclafane problem," he paused in his lengthy explanation to look directly at Jack for a moment, "And it should reset our timeline."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"It'll reset our timeline, like none of it ever happened. The chaos, the destruction, the enslavement of earth, it will never have occurred. Everything will be back to normal."

"And him?" Jack pointed towards the Master.

The Doctor looked down at his fellow Time Lord, "I don't know yet…we'll deal with him later. He's out for now and that'll do."

"Right, I'll just go and find us a weapon," and Jack set off down the corridor.

The Doctor turned toward Rose rather timidly, "Rose, if you remembered Jack…have you…do you…remember…anything else about…me?" he managed to mutter bashfully.

"Yeah," she replied softly, "You like bananas."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I do. Was there anything else? Maybe something a bit more…important," He prompted again.

"We were friends, yeah? Not really a memory…more sort of a feeling. Did we travel together?"

Disappointment washed over him. He nodded slowly and reached a hand out to touch her face, "Yeah, we did…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Rose asked, her voice barely about a whisper.

"For losing you."

She forgot to breathe for a moment.

"Right then," the Doctor broke the moment and plunged headlong into the next subject, "I can get that memory problem sorted as soon as Jack and I get back from saving the earth. Won't be any problem at all, we'll have you back right as rain in no time."

Rose screwed her face up into a frown and let a small sound of fear escape from her lips. "No, Please. Can't we just leave things as they are for now…I don't want to…I can't..."

"Rose," he said in a soft voice, trying to placate her.

"No, you're just like him. You don't understand. It hurts. I won't let you into my mind like that…It's mine…my thoughts, mine. I can't."

Panic was swamping her. She pulled away from him abruptly as he tried to calm her and backed towards the doorway.

"Rose, please. It won't hurt. I promise. I'm just trying to help you."

She shook her head frantically, "It will hurt, I remember that much. I don't want your help. Not like that. I can get better on my own."

He put his hands out in a gesture of surrender, "Alright then, have it your way. I'll leave it alone for now."

Rose relaxed a bit and nodded, "Thank you."

At that moment Jack re-entered the room carrying a very large gun. "You wouldn't believe the stash of weapons this place has. It's amazing."

The Doctor spared him only a brief glance.

"Rose, Jack and I are going to get this mess outside sorted and we'll be back in a jiff. I need you to stay here, alright. Watch him; make sure he doesn't wake up. If he gets restless there's another dose of that stuff in the first aid kit on the Console, just inject him again. Won't hurt him. Can you do that for me? Will you be ok?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sure, no problem. It'll give me a bit more time to get my head around things. Just be careful, ok."

"Ok," the Doctor replied with a small grin before heading out the TARDIS doors with Jack.


	7. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison & friends...

"So where was I while you two were saving the world?" Martha asked for the hundredth time since being reunited with the Doctor and Jack.

"You were walking the earth," the Doctor repeated.

"Doing what exactly?"

The Doctor was starting to look annoyed as he answered her, "Telling a story."

"Right…and what story was I telling?"

"Martha," the Doctor replied exasperatedly, "It seemed like a good idea at the time, Ok. And in my defense, I didn't have a lot of time to come up with something before it all went chaotic so I think it was a pretty good plan under the circumstances."

"And the whole world was just supposed to chant your name all at one particular time and that was going to bring you back. Isn't that a bit like Tinkerbelle in Peter Pan?"

"Tinkerbelle…Tinkerbelle…," he spluttered, "I am nothing at all like Tinkerbelle. And we didn't have to go through with it, did we? So I guess we'll never know if it would've worked. And I would appreciate it, Miss Jones, if you would lay off the speculation," the Doctor finished testily.

Martha raised her hands in surrender, "Ok…Ok…Oh, and by the way…Thank you for saving the world," she said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"My pleasure, Miss Jones," he replied with a grin.

"Doctor," Jack joined the conversation, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Martha asked suspiciously.

The Doctor looked away from her quickly and set about unlocking the door.

"Doctor?" Martha prompted again.

"Um…Yes, well…you see…Jack and I…That is the Master…He…I don't...," he continued to stammer uncontrollably as he entered the Master's Console Room, Martha and Jack on his heels.

"Doctor? What are you talking about…What happened?" Martha asked looking at him in confusion.

But the Doctor wasn't listening. He was staring at the two figures huddled together on the floor before them. The Master lay sprawled in much the same position they had left him in but with one major difference. Rose's head was pillowed on his chest and her arm was thrown protectively over him, the hypodermic needle discarded on the floor next to her unconscious form.

"Is she asleep?" Jack asked, breaking the tense silence.

The Doctor didn't answer immediately; he just stood frozen to the spot taking in the intimate picture before him. At last he blinked and shook his head to clear it.

"I don't know," he answered quietly while he made his way across the room and knelt beside the unconscious pair.

He picked up the needle…it was empty.

Behind him Martha's eyes were wide and disbelieving. Turning to Jack she asked the question that she already knew the answer to, "Is that who I think it is?"

Jack merely nodded.

"Rose…Rose, can you hear me?" the Doctor laid a hand on her arm and tried again, "Rose?"

Her eyelids fluttered and then opened. She stared at him blankly for a moment then seemed to remember who he was, "Doctor."

"Yes," he sighed in relief, "And Jack too, we're back. Everything's sorted out there. Well, nearly…Are you ok?"

She pushed herself into a sitting position and ran a hand over her face, "Yeah, I think so. Thought you two would never come back, though."

"Just sleeping then?"

"Yeah," Rose replied a bit blearily.

The doctor nodded skeptically, "Alright." He looked up at Jack and Martha, standing behind him and gave them a look that said how doubtful he was that she was anywhere near alright. He helped her to her feet and then turned to Martha, "Martha Jones, may I present Rose Tyler. Rose this is Martha. She's a…friend of mine."

Martha grasped the other girl's hand in greeting, "Hello, I've heard so much about you."

Rose looked confused, "You have?" She put a hand to her forehead, "Why would you have heard about me?"

Martha looked at the Doctor and Jack who both wore concerned frowns. "What happened here?" she asked them, "What's wrong with her?"

"The Master," the Doctor mumbled darkly.

Jack, seeing that Martha needed a bit more description than that, elaborated, "The Master somehow managed to get into the parallel universe where Rose was living and bring her on board his TARDIS. He brainwashed her."

Martha looked horrified, "That's terrible. You poor thing," she said as she pulled Rose in for a sisterly hug.

Below them the Master stirred and let out a little groan. Jack and the Doctor exchanged an urgent look.

"Right then, where to put him?" the Doctor asked the group.

"I vote dungeon," Jack quipped.

"He's got a dungeon on his TARDIS," Martha marveled.

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah, and we got real acquainted with it."

"His bedroom."

"What?" Three pairs of eyes swung towards the Doctor.

"His bedroom…He'll be perfectly safe and harmless in there once we take away his toys. And we'll be able to keep an eye on him as well as know that he's not plotting an escape," the Doctor paused for breath while the others gaped, "Well, don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy. It's a perfectly sane idea. I can deadlock the door and we'll instruct the TARDIS not to let anyone but us in or out."

"You seriously want to send him to his room for trying to take over the world," Jack replied incredulously.

The Doctor shot him a look of extreme annoyance, "You don't have to agree with me, alright. I'm the jail keeper here, not you. Now help me get him up, will you?"

"Whatever you say, Doctor," Jack replied dutifully moving to lift the Master from the ground.

Before joining Jack the Doctor turned to Martha, "Will you take her to the infirmary and look her over?" he asked her softly.

Martha nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"Thank you," he said as he lifted the Master's feet and followed Jack towards the doorway. "Oh, it's down the hall, first right, second left, down the stairs, fourth door on you right."

"So how long have you known the Doctor?" Rose asked as Martha went about her thorough medical examination.

"Oh, just a bit, not nearly as long as you," Martha answered distractedly as she checked Rose's heartbeat and blood pressure.

Rose was silent for a moment then asked quietly, "How long did I know him?"

Martha's eyes shot up to meet the younger girl's, "Um…You really don't remember, do you? I'm sorry…I…I think you were with him for two years."

"Oh," Rose replied simply and turned her gaze to the floor.

Martha continued her examination in silence for a while and then offered quietly, "He missed you…a lot. Talked about you all the time. Rose this and Rose that…You were very important to him."

Rose looked up and met her eyes, "I was?"

Martha nodded while she prepared to draw blood from Rose's arm.

"Were we…together?" she asked curiously.

"He says you were, but what his definition of that is I'm not sure. I was a bit jealous of you if I'm honest."

Rose looked stunned, "You were? But you're a doctor…I was just a shop girl before…before…," her voice trailed off into uncertainty.

"Before?" Martha prompted hopefully.

"Before him."

The Doctor sat by the Master's bedside waiting for the other Time Lord to wake up. It was a slow process, and he'd had two doses of the tranquilizer, but he was coming around. He had begun to stir restlessly and toss his head from side to side. The fingers of his left hand were unconsciously tapping out the drumbeat on the bedclothes. He was sweating profusely and looked as if he were fighting a losing battle with the drums.

Finally, the Master opened his eyes and let out an anguished groan. "So loud…So loud," he muttered in tortured gasps.

The Doctor could stand it no longer. In an effort to quiet the Master's mind he raised his hand and rested it on the other man's temple. A burst of drumbeat filled his head, "Arrgh!" It was all-encompassing, overwhelming…the drums were killing him. Quickly he broke the connection. As the drums receded from his consciousness the Doctor dropped to his knees beside the bed, gasping for air.

A harsh chuckle came from the Master, "You heard them, didn't you?"

"Yes, how do you manage? How can you stand it?"

The Master blinked a few times and shook his head as if to clear it, then fixed his cold stare on the Doctor, "Oh, you know, the usual…sex, violence, torture, destruction."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and got to his feet. "There are other ways you know…You could let me help you. Let me try and get rid of them for you."

The Master struggled to a sitting position on the bed. Through a smirk he said, "The sanctimonious healer, of course you want to help. But I won't have you prowling around in my mind, spreading your lovey-dovey, do-gooder nonsense all around. I'd rather go mad."

"I thought you already had."

The Master grinned maniacally, but remained silent.

The Doctor looked away for a moment and then plunged headlong into the subject he'd been dreading more than the drums. "We've destroyed the paradox; everything on earth is back to normal. The timeline's been reset, Lucy's in jail and Martha's family is safe at home. Jack, Martha and I are going to be taking up residence while I get my TARDIS sorted."

The Master raised an eyebrow at his fellow Time Lord, "And me?" he asked.

"You'll be staying in here...In this room. I've made some adjustments to the door and had a discussion with the TARDIS so there's no chance of you getting out. I went through everything, made sure that there was nothing you could use against us…or yourself. So you should be comfy cozy in here…no problem."

The smirk returned to his face as he replied acidly, "So I'm to be under house arrest."

"Yeah, for now at least, 'til I can come up with a better plan."

"Well…You win then."

"Stop it," the Doctor said exasperatedly, "This is not a game."

"Yes it is," came the smug reply, "It's always a game…between us…it's always a game."

"Have it your way," the Doctor said wearily as he approached the door. But before he could exit the room the Master's voice stopped him.

"What about her?"

"Her?" the Doctor feigned ignorance.

"Rose."

Without turning around the Doctor answered, "You will never touch her again."

Behind him the Master closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed as the Doctor deadlocked the door.


	8. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices & endings...

Martha looked up at the Doctor and met his worried eyes, "Well, she seems fine physically, aside from some bruising. But I don't think she's at all fine mentally. Something's seriously wrong there, Doctor. What exactly did he do to her?"

"I don't know, exactly," the Doctor said with a shake of his head, "I wish I did. I wish I had been there to stop it…all of it."

Martha lay a comforting hand on his arm, "Doctor, you can't protect everyone all the time. Rose is strong. I'm sure she'll come out of this just fine."

"And what if she does, Martha? What then?" he asked sadly, "Will she remember all the nights she spent with him? Will she think of it as rape? Will she be permanently scarred for life because of this…because of me?"

"Doctor," Martha said gently, "This is not your fault."

The Doctor just looked at her, his sad eyes saying that he didn't believe her words for a moment.

"Rose and Jack are in the kitchen having tea, come along. It'll make you feel better," Martha encouraged.

Suddenly a pounding sounded through the halls of the TARDIS and the rhythm of it was agonizingly familiar.

Da-da-da-dum Da-da-da-dum Da-da-da-dum

The Doctor rolled his eyes and swore in frustration. "What in the name of…"

"Doctor, don't listen to him, he's just trying to provoke you. Come to the kitchen," Martha pleaded over the noise the Master was making.

But the Doctor wasn't listening; he had already set off down the corridor towards the Master's bedroom.

Da-da-da-dum Da-da-da-dum Da-da-da-dum

He flung open the door to the Master's room abruptly causing the other Time Lord's fists to connect unceremoniously with his chest.

"What in the name of Rassilon are you pounding about!"

Calmly the Master looked up at him, "I was bored."

"BORED!"

"Yes, I was bored. It's not my fault," the Master pointed out, "You're the one who's locked me up in here without any external stimuli at all to amuse me."

The Doctor was shaking his head furiously, "External stimuli…Oh, I'd love to hear what kind of external stimuli you find amusing. Oh, let me guess…dynamite, bombs, missiles."

The Master shook his head disgustedly, "Have you no imagination, Doctor? And don't think it escaped my notice that all those things you mentioned were earth based weapons. Really, you don't get around much do you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Alright then, what were you thinking of?"

"Well, I was thinking of you letting me out of here, but seeing as that's unlikely to happen you could at least provide me with a little company."

"I'm busy."

"I didn't specify it had to be you."

"Well, who else is there?" the Doctor shot back. "I won't have you killing Jack again. And I'm not letting Martha and Rose anywhere near you."

"You make me sound like the plague."

"How about a book?"

"A book?"

"Yes, you know, to read, pass the time."

The Master gave him an annoyed look, "We did attend the same school if you remember, and I believe I got better marks than you in just about everything. So don't condescend. I do know what a book is."

"Well then, do you want one or not?"

"Hmmm…" the Master put a finger to his lips as if deep in thought, "Maybe Machiavelli's 'The Prince' or 'The Art of War'. I suppose I could do with some light reading."

The Doctor rolled his eyes in a disgusted fashion, "Forget it; just forget it. I'm going to go have tea with the others. I'll bring you a something afterwards."

The Master pouted, "So you're not going to stay and play then?"

He shook his head firmly, "No, I'm not. And you're going to behave like a good psychopath while I figure out what to do with you. Otherwise, I'll have to follow Jack's suggestion and throw you in the dungeon."

"Well you got out, how secure can it be?"

With a final exasperated sigh the Doctor pulled the door closed and locked it. Then he stood there for a moment listening...waiting for the wretched rhythm to begin again, but his prisoner was quiet…for the time being.

Rose was looking down into her tea, intent on ignoring the three sets of eyes that were focused on her.

"Are you sure you don't want any biscuits, Rose?" Jack queried.

"I'm sure."

"And your feeling alright?" asked the Doctor gently.

"I feel fine," she answered testily.

"No headache, nothing hurts?" the Doctor continued to probe.

Rose's gaze came up angrily and caught his. She glared at him until he looked sheepishly back down into his cup.

Martha patted Rose's shoulder sympathetically and sent the Doctor a warning glance.

He caught up a biscuit, brought it to his mouth and nibbled distractedly.

"So are there rooms for us all on this boat?" Jack asked, seeking to break the tension that had developed around the table.

"Your old rooms are still here, just move back in," the Doctor replied.

Martha shook her head, "What do you mean Doctor? This is the Master's TARDIS, we don't have rooms here."

"Oh, well, yes…actually, the two TARDIS's were having such fun getting to know one another again they sort of…well…merged. Being parked side by side and being the last two in the universe, they have a lot to catch up on and this seemed the best way. They'll separate when they're ready, but for now, all my rooms are here, and so are all of his. They'll be in vaguely the same spots, just with some extra rooms thrown in here and there."

The three of them were staring at him with identical looks of disbelief.

"Well, it's true; just take a look around the place. You'll see…two TARDIS's in one. Quite a rare event actually. TARDIS's usually don't get on very well with each other, they're quite jealous beings."

"Tea," Rose said quietly as the Doctor paused for breath.

"What?" the Doctor responded.

"Mum made tea…You were sick. Yeah?" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

A silly smile spread across the Doctor's face, "Yeah."

"It was Christmas," she added hesitantly.

He nodded, "Robot Santas."

"And killer Christmas trees," she responded. Memories of that time coming back in a rush as she sat staring into his eyes across the table.

She shook her head abruptly, "I don't understand."

Martha turned towards her, "What don't you understand?"

She looked around the table, at the familiar faces from a past that she'd forgotten. "I thought…I thought…it was him."

The Doctor's face grew serious, "Him?" he questioned, though he knew the answer already.

"The Master."

The Doctor was feeling rather murderous as he made his way down the corridor towards the Master's room. Carrying a tray bearing a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits he looked harmless, but in his eyes there was a storm brewing.

Martha had taken Rose to find her old room…he thought of the pink walls and the stuffed animals that resided there and his heart clenched at the thought of her in that familiar place again. Jack had offered to take tea to the Master, but he'd been too afraid to risk Jack's safety again. Besides, he had some unfinished business he wanted to discuss with the other Time Lord

He unlocked the door and pushed it open with one hand. There was no one there…

The Doctor's gaze swung around the room frantically, searching for any sign of the Master's presence. The TV was still on…the Teletubbies frolicked on the screen under the baby-faced sun. A red silk tie was thrown over the end of the bed; the wardrobe door stood open revealing an array of exquisitely tailored suits. But no Master...

He set down the tray and walked towards the wardrobe. Pushing the suits aside he noticed an open panel in the back. He moved further in, hunching his shoulders to fit inside the small passageway behind. He thought back to their escape from the dungeon…this was eerily familiar. Had the Master escaped the same way? Had he made peace with his TARDIS? The Doctor began to move along the tight corridor…further from the bedroom, deeper into the unknown. Reaching the end of the passageway he found an open grating. Pushing at it, he emerged into the Zero Room.

The Master sat in the middle of the all white room cross-legged on the floor. His suit slightly rumpled and his shirt open at the neck. He looked more like a lost little boy than a psychopathic Time Lord. The Doctor stood and stared at him sitting there, eyes closed, lips parted, and in his minds eye he saw Koschei again…his friend from the Academy, his constant companion…how did they grow so far apart? How did they become enemies?

He must've made some noise that revealed his presence for as he watched the Master's eyes opened and a smirk appeared on his youthful face. "Looking for me?"

"Yes," the Doctor acknowledged and stepped further into the stark white room, "What are you doing in here?"

"It's the only place the drums are quiet and I needed to think. I had a passageway built between the two rooms ages ago, but our TARDIS's seem to have rearranged things a bit. It's a good thing this regeneration is smaller than most, or I wouldn't have made it through that corridor."

"So…no drums in here then?" the Doctor asked hesitantly.

The Master shook his head, "No drums."

"Can we talk then? I mean, without all the madness and the arguing…just talk."

"About what, Doctor?"

He sat down on the white floor and folded his long legs before him. "About Rose, Earth, Gallifrey, Us…what happened, Koschei?"

The Master's eyes widened at the use of his childhood name. "What happened…Theta," he began, placing particular emphasis on his use of the Doctor's Academy nickname, "Is that I grew up. We grew apart. We became two very different people. You can't abide me…I can't abide you, let's just leave it at that."

"If that were true then I wouldn't have had to spend the last 900 years fighting you across every galaxy in existence. If that were true then you would've left earth when I arrived and not gone through with your twisted plan. It seems that your soul purpose over the centuries has been to hurt everyone I've ever cared about."

The Master scoffed, "Oh yes, because the universe revolves around you. I forgot that bit, Doctor."

"No, it doesn't revolve around me…I realize that. But your world seems to."

The Master got to his feet abruptly, "You sanctimonious, pompous ass."

Rose stood outside the Master's bedroom and looked in through the open door. He was nowhere to be seen, but still she felt drawn inside. She'd slipped away from Martha and made her way here with an urgency that she couldn't explain. She needed to see him again. She needed to look in the Master's eyes and know that he cared about her, that it wasn't a lie.

As she stepped over the threshold she heard the voices. The Master and the Doctor, their shouting coming from the open door of the wardrobe, she walked towards it. Pushing back the suits she looked down the corridor and saw them, coming towards her.

"Master, Stop! Wait! I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Too bad, Doctor. I'm done talking to you. It's game on now. I'm tired of waiting for you to make the next move."

"What are you talking about? You're my prisoner."

"Oh, is that what I am…Silly me, I thought I was a fellow Time Lord, the only other one in existence, the only one in the universe who can match you. Come now, Doctor, don't you want to play anymore?" the Master taunted.

"I don't understand," the Doctor said as he trailed behind the Master and clambered out of the wardrobe back into the bedroom.

Then he stopped…the world around him stopped…Rose was there in the Master's room. And the pair of them stood there before him, their gazes locked on each other. Rose looked at the Master as if her life depended on him…The Master looked at Rose as if he'd been expecting her all along. The Doctor looked at them both with a mixture of jealousy and panic.

"Come with me, Rose," the Master said calmly.

The Doctor looked at him in confusion, "Come with you? What do you mean, you're not going anywhere."

The Master laughed lightly and moved to the bed to snatch up his tie, turning to Rose he held out his hand and said again, more urgently than before, "Come with me."

"But…you hurt me," she said softly.

The Master shook his head, "It was a mistake, Rose. I'm sorry…I'll never do it again." He paused and stepped closer to her. Looked deep into her eyes and said the words that the Doctor had never been able to say to her, "I love you, Rose."

"No Rose, don't do this…Don't believe him. He's just using you," the Doctor stammered frantically.

Rose looked at the Doctor, a look of sadness in her eyes. "He loves me…he cares. I know he does."

Tears came to his eyes, "No Rose, not him…it's not him…it's me. I love you…I care about you."

A hard look passed over the Master's face, "Too little, too late, Doctor." With that he opened his watch, revealing the vortex manipulator hidden safely inside. Then taking Rose's hand tightly in his he pressed the button and made his escape.

"NO!" The Doctor lunged towards them, screaming, but they were gone…He dropped to his knees and buried his head in his hands and let the sobs overtake him.

They were gone…both of them…lost to him again.

Jack and Martha burst through the door seconds later. Jack stopped in the doorway, his gaze locked on the sobbing man alone in the middle of the room, "Doctor?"

Martha walked forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Doctor. We'll find him," she tried to encourage, but he shook his head.

"They're gone."

Jack came forward then, "Do you mean she…"

"She chose him, Jack. She's gone with him," the Doctor replied sadly.

"But we've got his TARDIS," Jack reasoned.

The Doctor shook his head again and climbed slowly to his feet, "We can't enter the vortex with the TARDIS's merged like this. We'll have to separate them and just take one…Mine. His will remain here. He'll use the vortex manipulator to come back for it after we've gone."

"What do we do, Doctor? We can't just let him go…we can't just leave Rose," Martha questioned.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair then looked at each of them in turn, "We don't do anything…just me. Game on…If I have to play his game then I do it alone. I won't have you two getting hurt.

They had argued with him, offered to stay, to help find Rose, to help defeat the Master once and for all, but nothing had swayed him. He'd dropped them off and said his goodbyes. And as the TARDIS entered the vortex he thought of her…with him…and knew that if he had to tear the universe apart, if he had to shatter every star in the heavens, he would win her back. And when he did Rose Tyler would never doubt his feelings for her again…and she would remember him. Always.


End file.
